It is a known fact that microorganisms are capable of modifying a chemical compound for its own use or for an unknown reason. Several chemical entities have been modified microbiologically to get more pharmacologically potent compounds. Microbiological transformation of colchicinoids are reported in literature (Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy 1981 19(3): 465-469).
Thiocolchicoside is a potent competitive antagonist of GABA (A) R function [gamma-aminobutyricacid (GABA) type A receptors]. It is a muscle relaxant and displays anti-inflammatory and analgesic properties. It also shows strong epileptogenic and convulsant activity.
The biotransformation of thiocolchicine in to its monoglycosylated forms at C-2 and C-3 position by the culture Centella asiatica, reported by Solet et. al. (Phytochemistry 33, 4, 817-820, 1993) is not specific and hence the final yields are poor. Several investigators using different microbial strains also had the same problem of non-selective nature of the transformation. Hufford. C. D. et al (J. Pharm. Sci., 68, 10, 1239-1242, 1979), in his studies with Streptomyces griseus and S. spectabilis and Bellet P. et al (GB-923421, 1959) with different strains of bacteria, fungi and actinomycetes, tried to biotransform colchicinoid compounds in to its 3-demethylated derivatives. Their study resulted in non specific conversion and poor productivity.
Recently, Bombardelli & Ponzone in their patents have done transformation work using Bacillus megaterium. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,140 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,458). Their studies reported the conversion of colchicinoid compounds into its 3-glycosyl forms using Bacillus megaterium a gram positive bacteria.
Other than the above mentioned literature, information on the transformation of colchicinoid compounds is few and sketchy. Now, in our studies, we found an altogether new species which has not been reported earlier for its transformation potential. This particular species is found in the gut of nematode and no other apparent use or role is so far mentioned in the literature.